


it might seem crazy what i'm about to say

by suhoya



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Free! Kink Meme, Future Fic, M/M, and Makoto being the perfect lover but what else is new, there's also some fluff somewhere and domestic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru are stable boyfriends living in Tokyo - only dating for a few months now, but quite established already due to their long history. The dating is great, the sex is great, and they're happy. But one day, Haru overhears a conversation that will only lead to weird dreams and trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it might seem crazy what i'm about to say

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3775117#cmt3775117) from the Free! Kink Meme. Don’t read it if you’d rather avoid ‘spoilers’ since it’s very detailed :P Also I want to thank the OP for the amazing prompt, it inspired me instantly. I could not imagine I’d ever write 5k+ MakoHaru and it’s been such a religious experience. 10/10 would recommend.

It’s been three months since they confessed their feelings to each other. Three months of living together –Makoto made sure Haru left his apartment soon enough in order to move into his-, three months of love, and three months of sex.

Because all embarrassment and uneasiness towards sex quickly disappeared once they started to get the handle of it. They would touch each other more eagerly every time. They would start on the couch and then bring it to their bed. The walls would help them not to trip over and guide them while kissing desperately, hands on each other’s crotches, with no means of letting go. Haru would fall first on the mattress, but they’d roll over a couple times, they’d swap positions, they’d enjoy every minute of it.

Spending every minute and second of his life with Makoto. That’s what made Haru smile every morning, staring at his boyfriend next to him, with his usual angelic expression. He’d usually end up with one arm above his head, hugging their pillow, and that looked extremely cute to Haru. Other days, he’d wake up embraced by Makoto, his head nesting against his warm chest with his strong arms surrounding him. He’d gladly take those days over any others.

A new week begins once again, and both boys get up, have breakfast and part their own ways after a sweet kiss; Makoto leaves for college and Haru heads to his swimming practice.

He enters the locker room, where several of his teammates are chatting, probably making some time before meeting their severe and rigorous coach. Haru greets walking past them, and opens his locker to change into his swimming suit. His colleagues are being too loud about their conversation and Haru overhears.

“I’m telling you, guys, it was fucking amazing,”

“I hate you so much right now, Tetsu,”

“But how does it feel? Is it as good as just fucking?”

“How would you know, Kei, you’re still a virgin,”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s not that I’m not trying, okay?”

Haru rolls his eyes. They’re talking about sex again. Sometimes he feels they’re not the age they are, that he’s back to high school with lots of teenagers speaking up about their recent discoveries with girls and sexuality. He couldn’t be bothered.

“Well, I’d say it’s as good as fucking. But, man, it’s… different. Trust me, you’d come right away when seeing your dick disappear into her open mouth. And then her tongue, up and down, the tightness…"

“Shit, Tetsu, that’s too graphic,”

“I know, I’m getting hard again just by thinking about it,”

“Oh, shut up!”

Haru remains silent, and closes his locker. Blowjobs, really? What’s the big deal about them? It’s just about covering it with saliva and rubbing. It cannot compare with actually making love, embracing each other, feeling your bodies truly connected. Blowjobs are for kids, he concludes, but that thought is rapidly brushed off by the memory of Makoto on top of him last night, placing kisses all over his torso, stopping on his nipples to suck gently. He begins to wonder how Makoto’s wet lips would feel like in southern places of his body.

“What on earth are you all waiting for!?” the deep and husky voice of their coach resonated in the room, causing the boys to startle and quickly gather towards the door to the pool. Haru also followed, the inappropriate thoughts still roaming through his mind.

 

* * *

 

It’s near the evening when Makoto comes back home. Haru’s already prepared dinner, including his favourite fish, rice and hot bowls of soup. He is serving the food on plates over the kitchen counter, and Makoto nudges from behind, giving him a warm back hug and a kiss on his temple.

“Looks delicious, Haru,” he says in his sweet and calming voice. “Ahh, I’m so hungry.”

“Leave your bag there, we can start dinner right now.”

“Great,” Makoto replies, and tosses away his heavy school bag on the floor of the living-room and goes back to the kitchen to help Haru move the plates.

“How was class today?” Haru asks.

“Good,” however, Makoto sighs with signs of defeat in his voice. “But I’m so tired. And it’s only Monday.”

“I can help you with your homework, you know that.”

Makoto smiles appreciatively, but shakes his head. “You can’t help me all the time, Haru. You must be exhausted already with your own practices.”

“I don’t mind,” he insists.

“No, it’s okay. Besides, I only need to study right now. For the exams.” Makoto grabs his chopsticks and starts eating eagerly, munching still with a smile towards Haru. “What about your day?”

“Uhm…” Haru mutters, trying to remember anything out of the ordinary from his daily practice and training. The conversation of his teammates then strikes him back, and almost chokes on the mackerel. “Nothing, really. Same as always.”

He tries to ignore Makoto’s puzzled look and keeps eating as if everything’s fine. Makoto seems to understand, and they finish their meal with Makoto praising Haru’s improved cooking skills.

About an hour later, they’re both on the couch with the TV on. Haru’s resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder, and his legs spread along to one side. Makoto, on the contrary, is very focused on reading one of his teaching books. Once in a while, Haru would lift his face up and steal some glances at him. Makoto always looked beautiful, but those glasses really stepped up his league. They made him look more masculine, and interesting, not that there was anything left for Haru to know about him, anyway.

Makoto tries to suppress a yawn, but his mouth ends up opening and exhaling. He closes the book and rubs the corner of his eyes, a couple sleepy tears gathering there.

“You should go to sleep, Makoto,” Haru says, drawing away while Makoto stretched his arms.

“ _You_? You’re not coming with me?” he asks with a worried tone.

Haru laughs quietly through his nose. “Of course I am. Come on, let’s go.” Haru stands up and pulls Makoto by the hand. Makoto follows, dragging his feet clumsily towards their bedroom. Once there, they get rid of their shirts and land on the bed, longing for each other’s contact.

They move to the center until they’re close enough to cuddle. Makoto is staring at Haru, while caressing his last strands of hair on his nape.

“You know how much I miss you during the day?”

“It’s probably the same as I do.”

Makoto smiles whole-heartedly and leans in for a kiss. He pulls Haru closer, and Haru gladly follows. Their lips touch softly at first, but it’s Haru who opens his mouth in order to taste more of Makoto. He sucks on his upper lip and slides his tongue in. Makoto moans when he feels Haru’s tongue colliding with his, and trails all over. Their kiss lasts for minutes, with short pauses gasping for air, but quickly getting back to clashing their mouths and teeth, feeling their bodies warmer as time goes by.

“Haru,” Makoto breathes out between pants. His lower part of the body is already aroused due to all the passionate kissing, and he’s grinding against Haru’s thigh trying to find some relief.

Haru is helping him by rocking their hips together and presses Makoto against him, his right hand on his ass. He’s just as aroused, but he wants more.

“Haru—“ Makoto moans his name again, and Haru thinks he’s going to faint. “I love you, so much—“

His heart is beating in a hustle, he feels hot and flushed, and moreover, he has Makoto entangled and whispering his love to him. He squeezes Makoto’s buttock, and rolls on top of him, putting his knees to either side of his body.

Makoto looks up, cheeks red as well, and his moist lips glistening. “Haru—you want to—?”

“Yes,” he answers in a rush. Because he can’t hide his erection anymore, and he’s not feeling enough with some humping. Makoto seems to be on the same boat, and points to the cupboard by their bed, where they keep their lube and condoms.

Most of the times it’s been Makoto the one who adopts the active role in sex. But in occasions like this, when he’s wasted most of his energy during the day, he lets Haru take over and work his way through. He knows where exactly to touch him to make him beg for more, to fuel the burning ache on his cock, yearning to be touched at the same time Haru’s thrusting into him. And it’s only Haru who can make him feel that way, so overwhelmed with lust.

Once they’ve both reached their orgasm, they’d collapse covered in sweat, still one on top of each other. They’d brush each other’s bangs with a shaky hand and they’d fall asleep with the print of their lover on their lips and hearts.

 

* * *

 

That night, Haru comes twice. He’s dreaming he’s back at the Iwatobi Swim Club with Makoto. They’re making out against the lockers, when suddenly Makoto drops to his knees and pulls Haru’s swimming suit down to the floor. In a second, Makoto’s mouth is around his erect cock and he’s sucking hard. His tongue is trailing downside and it’s giving Haru such a heavy sensation that he comes with just a couple more bobs of Makoto’s head.

He suddenly wakes up in the silence of their bedroom, and he palms himself just to find out that the dream really did his job.

He was pretty much screwed.

 

* * *

 

Haru doesn’t mention anything to Makoto the next morning –how could he?-, and thanks the heavens that Makoto doesn’t seem to notice that Haru’s wearing different boxers from the previous night. They cuddle for a couple of minutes more until the alarm loudly rings again, and they have to drag their bodies out of bed against their will.

When Haru steps into the locker room, the memories of his late night dream are messing around his brain, so he decides to get out as quickly as possible and dives in the swimming pool in a minute, hoping that the fresh water will cool down his thoughts a little.

 

Nothing’s changed when he hits home mentally and physically worn out. It’s early afternoon and Makoto’s already there as well. He comes out of the study room when he hears the door unlock, and greets Haru with a tight hug.

“I didn’t go to the library today because I wanted to spend more time with you,” he explains. “And well, I actually feel more comfy here.”

“It’s okay. Want me to help?” Haru offers, releasing Makoto’s grip.

“Yes, please,” Makoto admits shyly.

They get Makoto’s books and notes to the low table in the living-room, and Haru sits down opposite Makoto.

“I was just doing these exercises here,” Makoto points to the page on his exercises book. “I should get back to the theory, memorize this unit and write the commentary.”

“Alright, I’ll finish this for you then.”

“Thank you, Haru.” Makoto hands out the book to him, and opens the thick theory book that has accompanied him through almost all semester.

They both start working in silence. Haru has helped Makoto so many times that it’s like he’s another student at college as well. He completes the exercises without any trouble, while Makoto keeps his gaze concentrated on the pages of that awful book. Haru observes how Makoto underlines and circles anything he finds slightly important, sometimes switching to a highlighter. Haru thinks it’s a great idea to add some colour and emotion to those dull pages with only plain text and boring charts. He’s been there before and gave up within a couple minutes.

After a while, the fatigue starts to show, especially on Haru. On the other hand, Makoto is firmly trying to grasp the last terms of the unit. Some of the content is making him a bit frustrated, so he ends up chewing on his pencil in order to keep him busy.

However, Haru is frozen in place again with the scary reminder of his wet dream. His eyes follow Makoto’s teeth nibbling the bottom of the pencil, and his lips pursed when only holding it. He remembers vaguely how those lips were wrapped around his dick, and the thought of adding some teeth to the sucking travels directly to his crotch. He feels his cock throb and that’s all he can endure right now.

He abruptly stands up, which makes Makoto jump and hit his knee under the table.

“What’s wrong!?”

“Nothing, I just really need to pee,” that’s what Haru manages to say before running to the bathroom.

He closes the door and slams his back against it. _What the fuck is happening to you, Haruka_ , he thinks. He hasn’t had enough with his lame dream, that now he’s imagining things in real life. It seems like a joke that he’s struggling so hard to forget about that stupid conversation in the lockers room that started this whole situation.

Haru walks to the sink and pours some cold water over his face. He stares at the mirror in front of him, and starts to question himself if it wouldn’t be better to just tell Makoto. It’s not that of a big deal, and whatever his answer was, he could do it –or not- and just forget about it once and for all. Dealing with the problem solves the problem, right?

His eyes travel down his body to check how his half boner is almost gone, thankfully, but he waits a bit until it completely wears off.

He exits the bathroom and heads back to the living room, but when he steps in he finds Makoto’s head resting over his arm on the table, eyes closed with a peaceful look on his face. The soothing image threatens Haru’s composed figure, and he tries to approach his boyfriend quietly. He’s fallen asleep with his specs on and they’re probably gonna leave him a mark on his nose. Haru pulls them away carefully without waking up Makoto, but he stirs in response and opens his eyes with a drowsy expression.

“Haru,” he mutters as soon as he recognizes him. “Oh, crap, I fell asleep already.”

“Don’t worry. Just don’t stay like that, you’ll hurt your back.”

“I don’t know why I’m so sleepy,”

“It’s okay to take a nap sometimes, you know?”

Makoto laughs to that. “Yeah, I guess.”

“We can have a break and have dinner, continue later,” Haru suggests, and Makoto nods in response.

“Sounds great.”

 

* * *

 

_“What’s with that face, Makoto?”_

_“Oh, nothing… I just heard something awkward in the toilets.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Some of our classmates were talking about… sex.”_

_“Huh. It’s not like they never do…”_

_“Yeah, I know. But they were talking about…”_

_“About what?”_

_“Blowjobs.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You know, putting it in your…”_

_“I know what a blowjob is, Makoto.”_

_“Well, that’s what they were talking about.”_

_“And what’s so awkward about it?”_

_“…You don’t find it… gross? I mean, it sure hurts…”_

_“Probably, but to each their own.”_

_“I guess you’re right. Anyway, I shouldn’t worry about that, if I ever get a… girlfriend, that’s off the game, thank God.”_

_“Yeah, you won’t have to deal with that. Theoretically, she would.”_

_“Haru! You’re starting to sound like Rei. Or worse, Rin.”_

 

Haru’s been glaring at the ceiling for a long time. He doesn’t know what time it is, probably 2 or 3 AM. The lights on the street come in through the windows and past the curtains dimly enough to lighten the room and shove away some darkness of the night.

Makoto is deep lost in his sleep, the sound of his soft breathing next to Haru’s ear. Haru feels his blows of air tickle him.

So after another round of embarrassing dreams, Haru woke up in the middle of the night just like the previous one. This time, however, he managed to restrain his needs, and his erection faded away minutes after.

But he couldn’t get back to sleep, and memories from high school echoed in his head. He had almost forgotten about that conversation with Makoto when they were still at Iwatobi, when they still didn’t know about each other’s feelings, when they put on a façade over their hearts. When they were just friends.

It’s funny, though, how things have changed in the last years. He was now dating his best friend, living together, and enjoying one of a happy life. And still, some stupid idea managed to sneak into his head and begin to crumble his perfect routine.

 _It’s just temporary_ , Haru repeats to himself like a mantra. But it’s not, and he keeps dreaming of Makoto sucking his cock vigorously, licking all of it, from the base to the tip, playing with his testicles, and even hitting the back of his throat. The insanity just grows, and by Thursday Haru has already accepted his miserable fate of having lewd dreams every damn night.

The next morning and last day of class of the week finally arrives. Makoto comes home with a triumphant grin on his face, allegedly saying he aced his exam, and thanks Haru’s constant help with a tight hug and kiss.

“Oh, and look also what I found!” He swings a plastic bag containing some food. “I passed by Momoko-san’s grocery shop, and she had fruit on sale! So I bought some cherries and bananas. They look delicious.” He leaves the bag on the kitchen table and starts taking out his purchases, humming happily.

Haru, on the contrary, isn’t so excited about it. His lack of sleep is showing on his face and behavior, but he tries not to look worse than he usually does in order not to worry Makoto.

The couple has lunch, this time a mixture of Haru and Makoto’s culinary arts. It’s better when they do it together; at least that’s what Makoto believes it makes the food even tastier.

“Which do you prefer, Haru? Cherries or a banana?” Makoto asks once they’ve finished and moved onto the dessert.

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, come on, I bought them for you too! I want to celebrate I finished an exam.”

Haru gives up. He just can’t say no to Makoto. “Okay. Cherries, then.”

Makoto shifts towards the counter and picks some cherries from the plastic box and a banana for himself. Haru tries out one cherry. He hasn’t had any in a long time, he almost forgot what they tasted like. But they are sweet and silky.

“They’re really good.”

“Right? I’m glad you like them.”

Haru looks up to Makoto, holding the banana with his fingers wrapped around the rest of the peeled skin, and having mouthful bites.

Once again, his instinct takes over his rationality, and he can’t help but staring at Makoto’s lips around the banana, its shape so similar to what he’s been experiencing every night in his sleep. If the banana fits, then maybe his--…

He’s way too fucked up about the whole situation, and this time Makoto notices.

“Haru? What’s wrong?”

Haru is still daydreaming, his vision blurred by the dirty images he’s thinking of.

“Haru!” Makoto calls louder, and that finally hits Haru’s hearing.

“Sorry, I was just--” he quickly fumbles, but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Are you okay? You’ve been weird lately. Like you’re thinking about something else,” Makoto asks with a concerned look, a small frown showing between his eyebrows.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Just tired from swimming,” what a fucking lie that was, he scolds himself in his mind.

Makoto doesn’t seem to buy it either, but he decides to leave it there.

 

* * *

 

Haru wakes up again that night in the same state. His throat is dry, and he gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen to drink some water. When he puts away the glass in the sink, he notices the three remaining bananas on the left corner.

He probably can still reach higher levels of stupidity, so he throws them away in the trash can.

The next morning, Makoto asks about them, and Haru’s excuse is that he was very hungry.

 

* * *

 

“Haru, are you listening to me?”

Makoto is asking for the third time what movie to watch. They’ve gone to the cinema after having some coffee and stroll by the nearest shops, including a sports one. They’re both standing in front of the entrance and looking at the movie posters. At least, Makoto is, but he can’t say the same thing for Haru.

“If you don’t want to watch any, we can leave,” Makoto adds, but the subtle disappointment in his voice really hurts Haru.

“No, it’s just that I don’t mind which. You choose, Makoto.”

Makoto sighs and pushes Haru towards the tickets window.

 

* * *

 

They were outside the cinema after the two hours long movie. Makoto was stating his impressions from the ending, and Haru pretended he was listening, but the truth is his head was far away from there.

“Haru, did you expect the old woman to be the murderer?” Makoto asks, the tone of surprise still present.

“Yeah,” he lies.

Makoto then goes silent, and Haru feels how he moves apart from him, his footsteps turning slower and heavier.

“Makoto?”

“What’s in your head, Haru? Is it so boring, hanging out with me?”

“What?”

“You barely paid attention to the movie. I glanced at you several times, and you were totally absent-minded. And the old woman was not the murderer, by the way.”

Haru feels like a cold shower splatter all over him.

“You’re not going to explain to me what’s up with you?”

Haru fears that’s the last straw of opportunity before Makoto completely sends him to hell for his inexcusable behavior.

“It’s… something really stupid. I don’t want to make you mad, or anything.”

“I’m not mad… I’m just worried. And scared,”

“Scared?”

“Like you’re tired of me.”

“That’s not—Makoto, that will never happen.”

“You’re spacing out most of the time you’re with me. Your head is in the clouds and you don’t listen to me. What do you expect me to believe?” Makoto’s voice has begun to tremble.

Haru sighs in response. Makoto is totally right, it does seem like Haru is a jerk and that he’s just ignoring him.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. There’s a stupid idea that it’s been giving me headache all this time.”

“And you can’t tell me?”

“I—I can. It has to do with you, actually.”

“Then tell me, Haru.”

“…Can we go back home?”

Makoto nods and steps up Haru’s side again.

 

* * *

 

“Promise me you won’t hate me for this.” Haru begs from the comfortable seat of their couch.

“Haru, please, stop it with the suspense.”

Makoto is standing next to him, arms crossed.

“I fantasize about you giving me a blowjob.”

Haru’s seen almost all possible expressions and reactions showing up Makoto’s face, but this one he didn’t have a record of.

“What!?”

“I have dreams every night. And I get hard just by looking at you bite on things.” Makoto looks just as astonished, and Haru decides it’s best to tell him the whole story. “I overheard my teammates talking about it. It stuck in my mind and made me have dreams, imagining you were doing it to me. I know you hate it, that’s why I haven’t brought up the topic. I just hoped it would go away soon.”

Makoto’s hanging open mouth seems to close at last. He’s considering what to say to the most unexpected confession he’s ever gotten, actually.

“Haru,” he utters, once sat down next to his boyfriend, “you should’ve told me. It’s not that much of a big deal.”

Haru turns his head abruptly, facing Makoto. “It’s not a big deal? You told me in high school you find it gross and repulsive.”

Makoto frowns. “I said that?”

“Yes, you did.”

“But that was… three years ago, Haru.”

“So?”

“So why are you so concerned about something I said years ago, we weren’t even together then.”

Haru seems to be at a loss for words. Why doesn’t Makoto understand his motive?

Makoto scans Haru’s gloomy face, and he thinks he needs to brighten up the mood of his boyfriend. He searches for Haru’s belt under his T-shirt, and Haru suddenly jolts.

“Makoto, don’t—,“ he manages to say quickly when registering what Makoto’s about to do.

“Haru, seriously, let me,”

“No, you hate this, you can’t do it,”

“How could I hate anything from you? Don’t be silly!”

Haru’s gripping Makoto by the wrists, preventing him of any further intrusion.

“You said it’s gross, that it’ll hurt. It can go very wrong,”

“Haru, we’ve already put our dicks inside each other. I don’t think this is that bad.”

“Fuck, Makoto, don’t say it like that,”

“It’s true!”

Haru ends up pressing Makoto’s hands against his chest, and he’s truly out of energies.

“Haru, it’s okay. It’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t want our sex to end up boring and repetitive like an old couple.”

“But you don’t have to do this, we can just try out other positions—“

“It’s _fine_.”

Slowly, Haru loosens his grip on Makoto, and the brown-haired boy fumbles around his boyfriend’s crotch until he undoes the belt and pulls down the zipper.

“Are you really sure, Makoto,”

Makoto drops his head in defeat, and lets out a short chuckle. “Seriously, Haru, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“As many as I think are enough to make sure this is not madness.”

Makoto looks up and places his palms on either side of Haru’s face, cupping his cheeks and feeling his smooth hair behind his ears graze his fingertips.

“Nanase Haruka,” Makoto stares at the blue of his boyfriend’s eyes, “I want to suck your dick.”

Haru swallows, hard, and does an almost imperceptible nod. Makoto smiles and slides his hand inside Haru’s boxers. He finds his cock half awake, and he starts rubbing and stroking it caringly. Haru, on the other hand, leans back against the couch and tries to concentrate on keeping his breath steady.

“I think I’m going to kneel on the floor for better angle,” Makoto says nonchalantly, and Haru wishes he’d keep those unnecessary details to himself.

With a few more strokes, Haru is already hard enough, and the anticipation of what it’s about to happen is burning inside him. Makoto pulls out Haru’s cock, completely erected and warm through his touch. Makoto grabs it from the base and gets closer, only a couple centimeters from his nose.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen it this close, you know? It’s actually quite cute.”

Haru snorts and buries his face on his hands. This cannot be happening to him, of all things.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Tell me if I do anything wrong.”

 _As if I had any previous experience_ , Haru thinks.

Makoto finally shortens the distance and puts the tip in his lips, and softly sucks. It makes Haru quiver in response. Makoto doesn’t seem to notice, and continues pressing against the warm skin, sliding down and taking as much as he can. It’s not as bad as he expected, and it doesn’t hurt. His mouth feels full, so he bobs up and down and tries to find an adequate rhythm. He then realizes the skin is dry and it blocks his lips from slicking easily.

He curses, Haru’s cock still in his mouth, and takes it out with a slurping sound, which Haru effectively hears and makes his face blush even more.

After licking and trailing his tongue along all Haru’s length, Makoto resumes his previous activity, and this time he sucks harder. Haru experiences a whole new different sensation from before; Makoto’s breathing both from his nose and mouth lands on the wetness of his skin, and it just adds up to the heat he’s feeling there. Makoto seems to have found a comfortable pace and he’s bobbing his head with his eyes closed, and Haru is mesmerized by the image. It’s not imaginary now, Makoto is sucking him off for real this time, and yes it’s similar to what he had fantasized about, but that just cannot compare to the real thing. His cock enters Makoto’s mouth without trouble, and he feels how Makoto is humming excitedly every time his lips rub the skin of it, and it’s sending waves of pleasure deep down Haru’s groin. He knows he’s close to climax and he needs to stop.

“Makoto—I’m c-close,” he staggers between pants, putting his hand behind Makoto’s head.

“Oh,” he mumbles, and stops from sucking, retreating his mouth of Haru’s cock. “Just come in my hand.”

Haru obeys and lets Makoto jerk him off to release. It only takes a couple more strokes and he’s coming in heavy spurts into Makoto’s sticky palm. He massages from top to bottom until he’s empty and cleans his hand with a pair of tissues from the paper box on the table.

Haru feels light-headed and he’s staring at some random point on the walls, his vision is blurry until Makoto steps onto him again.

“You okay, Haru?”

“I can’t speak.”

“I did that badly?”

“Quite the contrary.”

That makes Makoto giggle shyly, and he sits down next to Haru. “I’m glad you liked it. I liked it too.”

Haru tilts his head to the side, and sees Makoto smiling next to him.

“Really?”

“…Yeah. Look,” Makoto holds Haru’s hand and places it over his crotch. He’s wearing very thin trousers and Haru notices through the fabric that he’s hard.

Haru leans closer and kisses Makoto on the lips. Makoto responds and adjusts himself on the couch, so he’s comfortably over him. Haru lifts up his hands and places them behind Makoto’s broad shoulders. He squeezes them with the same pressure Makoto is kissing him. Makoto, in turn, is touching Haru beneath his shirt, and Haru thinks Makoto is an angel sent from heaven with the fingers of a pianist.

“Want to move to round 2?” Makoto asks playfully between kisses.

“Straight to touchdown.”

* * *

 

One week later, Haru surprises Makoto secretly browsing the internet in his room. He steps silently behind him, and he can see how there’s some porn showing on the screen. Haru calls Makoto’s name and it startles Makoto so hard he almost trips over the chair. _It’s not what it looks like_ , he promptly declares. _I was just looking for important information_. _‘What important information are those men exchanging exactly?’_ Haru asks pointing out to the video that’s playing. One man is giving the other a blowjob, and by the time one comes into the other’s mouth, they’re switching positions on the bed and they’re hovering each other’s dicks.

 _Just learning from others’ fields of expertise_ , that’s what finally Makoto tells Haru, and Haru thinks it’s probably too late for innocent Makoto to come back.

Not that he’s ever going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> so fic's title comes from Happy by Pharrell, lol. I had it on loop among other tracks while writing, and since I’m terrible at choosing titles I decided to take the easy route. 
> 
> SORRY for the many grammar mistakes that are surely present in the fic ;;_____;; but more importantly, thanks a bunch if you managed to read till the end <3


End file.
